


Révélation

by saitaro



Series: Amours et conséquences [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saitaro/pseuds/saitaro
Summary: Dana va voir Kate afin de lui avouer un secret qui commence à peser sur son âme.





	Révélation

**Author's Note:**

> Me revoilà !! Désolé pour la longue abscence. j'ai ce chapitre prêt depuis quelques temps déjà mais j'avais envie d'avancer un peu plus, pour être sûr de la direction que j'allais donner au récit.  
> Je reviens avec comme promis un court interlude qui sert de transition avant la deuxième partie du récit qui se situera plusieurs mois après la première.  
> Ne vous inquiétez pas, les prochains chapitres arriveront assez rapidement ( en tout cas les 2 ou 3 suivi qui sont quasi finalisés )  
> Bonne lecture

Dana toqua à la porte de Kate.  
Après quelques instants de silence, elle entendit deux voix chuchoter puis des bruits de pas et enfin la porte s’ouvrit.  
“Bonjour Dana”  
Kate était aussi souriante qu’à son habitude.  
“Bonjour Kate, je dérange ?”  
Dana regarda par dessus l’épaule de Kate et vit Victoria hocher la tête silencieusement.  
“Bien sûr que non, on était juste en train de réviser.”  
“Tu sais que tu serais bien plus crédible sans ce suçon sur ton cou.”  
Kate devint écarlate et porta sa main droite à son cou. Elle se retourna, dévisageant Victoria qui, de son côté, évita son regard.  
“Je peux repasser plus tard”  
“Non, Victoria allez justement partir. N’est ce pas ?”  
Victoria fut un peu surprise mais retrouva vite son flegme habituel.  
“Bien sûr”  
Elle se leva et quand elle passa à côté de Dana, cette dernière s’excusa. Victoria se retourna, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.  
“Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. On se rattrapera plus tard avec Kate. N’est ce pas ?”  
“O...oui” bredouilla Kate tout en regardant ses pieds.  
Victoria quitta la chambre et Dana ferma la porte derrière elle.  
Kate s’assit sur son sofa et invita Dana à faire de même.  
“Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ?”  
“Comment tu sais que quelque chose ne va pas ?”  
“Une intuition. La plupart des gens viennent me voir quand ils ont un problème. J’hésite à les faire s’allonger sur mon canapé ou à installer un confessionnal” blagua Kate  
L’image de Kate accueillant les gens dans sa chambre en bonne soeur avec un confessionnal en plein milieu de la pièce suffit à faire mourir de rire Dana  
Kate a vraiment changé. Il y a encore quelques mois elle n’aurait jamais fait de l’humour en lien avec la religion. Elle semble aussi plus heureuse. J’imagine que malgré la crainte initiale quasi unanime, sa relation avec Victoria lui fait beaucoup de bien.  
Une fois calmée, Dana reprit la discussion :  
“Donc oui j’ai un gros problème et je ne sais pas quoi faire.”  
“Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerai pas.”  
Après une petite temps d’hésitation, Dana décida qu’il ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot.  
“Je suis amoureuse de Max.”  
Kate prit quelques instants pour digérer l’information.  
“Je savais que tu t’étais beaucoup rapproché d’elle depuis la soirée de Novembre mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin. Honnêtement, je ne pensai pas que Max soit ton genre de fille.”  
“Et qui aurait pensé que Victoria serait le tien” taquina Dana  
“Toucher”admit Kate en souriant “Mais Victoria n’est pas celle que tout le monde pense”  
“Tu veux dire qu’elle n’est pas snob et arrogante “  
De nouveau, Kate prit un court instant pour réfléchir avant de répondre.  
“Elle n’est pas réellement comme ça, c’est juste une apparence qu’elle se donne et puis elle a énormément changé ces derniers mois. Mais on n’est pas là pour parler de Victoria il me semble.”  
“En effet… Comme tu l’as effectivement fait remarquer, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochées depuis la soirée de Novembre. Grâce à elle, Juliet est venu s’excuser pour son attitude quand on était ensemble.”  
“Quelle attitude ?”  
“Comme tu le sais déjà, on avait un peu trop bu à une soirée et j’ai proposé à Juliet qu’on sorte ensemble. Elle a accepté en pensant que c’était l’alcool qui parlait. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que j’étais sérieuse. Dès le début de notre relation, quelque chose n’allait pas mais j’étais complètement aveuglé par la joie de sortir avec Juliet. Petit à petit, j’ouvris les yeux et me rendis compte qu’on était affectueux qu’en privé, que c’était toujours moi qui initiait nos câlins et nos baisers. Elle devenait de plus en plus distante et finalement au bout de quelques semaines, elle m’annonça qu’elle préférait qu’on reste amies. Le lendemain tout était redevenu comme avant sans que j’ai vraiment l’occasion d’exprimer ce que je ressentait. J’avais l’impression qu’elle avait honte de notre relation.  
“Et tu as gardé tout ça enfouie en toi pendant tout ce temps ?”  
“J’avais peur de perdre l’amitié de Juliet si je me remettait à parler de notre relation. Mais quand elle est venu s’excuser, j’en ai profiter pour tout lui raconter. J’ai ressenti un immense soulagement. Je pouvais enfin mettre un terme à cette histoire dans ma tête et passer à autre chose.”  
“Et donc, Max.”  
“Très vite j’ai ressenti une attirance physique pour elle. Sa joli frimousse, ses tics de timidité et surtout ses tâches de rousseurs. Jusque là, rien de bien grave, je fantasmais un peu sur la copine de ma meilleure amie mais je ne suis pas un animal, je sais me retenir. Le vrai problème est arrivé quand j’ai compris que je commençai à ressentir plus que de l’attirance physique pour elle. “  
“Quand est ce que tu t’en ai rendu compte ?”  
“Je pense que c’est le jour où elle m’a demandé de lui servir de modèle. Elle avait besoin d’un peu diversifié les photos de mode et les portraits de son portfolio. En effet, une grande partie de ses photos était de Rachel. J’ai hésité un instant mais elle m’a assurée que j’avais tout ce qu’il fallait pour faire un très grand modèle : de l’assurance, une belle silhouette et un regard intense. Après tant de compliments je ne pouvais plus refuser et je la suivi sur le toit de l’école pour une séance photo.”  
“Pourquoi le toit de l’école ?”  
“Max était très excitée d’avoir enfin un nouveau modèle et voulait faire les photos le jour même. On approchait doucement de la fin d’après-midi, on a donc décidé de rester à Blackwell et comme elle voulait un lieu où on puisse être tranquille, elle est allé demander les clés du toit à monsieur Madsen.”  
“Et il a accepté ?”  
“Oui, le changement d’attitude de Chloé a visiblement déteint sur lui et son côté militaire c’est bien adouci.”  
“Si on m’avait dit ça il y a quelques mois…”  
“Oui, j’aurai aussi eu du mal à le croire. Donc nous voilà sur le toit, prêt pour la séance photo. Et là, je découvre une autre Max. Quand elle prend des photos, elle a un regard si intense et empli d’une telle passion que j’en avais des frissons de plaisir. Si sa gentillesse, son dévouement pour ses amis et son physique avaient préparé le terrain, c’est vraiment ce regard qui m’a fait tomber amoureuse.”  
“Et que comptes tu faire maintenant ?”  
“Je vais avouer mes sentiments à Max”  
Kate ouvrit grand les yeux et s’apprêta à parler mais Dana la prit de vitesse.  
“Je sais que c’est égoïste de ma part, après tout elle vit le parfait amour avec Juliet. Mais je ne peux pas de nouveau garder tout ça pour moi.”  
“Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir mais avouer tes sentiments risque de causer beaucoup de tort à Max et Juliet mais aussi à toi. Juliet est quelqu’un de très jaloux, si elle venait à apprendre tes sentiments pour Max, ça pourrait vite dégénérer.”  
Dana ne semblait pas enchantée par ce que venait de dire Kate mais elle comprit qu’elle avait malheureusement raison. Avouer ses sentiments ferait souffrir plus de personnes.  
“Tu as raison…”  
“Ne fais pas cette tête là, je suis sûr que tu trouvera quelqu’un de bien. Je sais par exemple grâce à Victoria que Taylor est seule en ce moment. Et il y a aussi cette amie dont Chloé nous a parlé plusieurs fois, Steph.”  
‘“Mouais” répondit Dana, pas vraiment convaincu par les propos de Kate.  
“Je ne te demandes pas de te jeter sur la première fille venue. Je sais bien qu’il va te falloir un peu de temps pour passer à autre chose mais je voulais juste que tu chasses qu’il existe d’autres filles bien.”  
Dana sortit son téléphone pour regarder l’heure et se leva.  
“Merci de m’avoir écouté et conseillé. Je vais devoir y aller, l'entraînement va bientôt commencer.”  
“De rien, hésites pas à revenir si tu as encore besoin de parler.”  
“Dana ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir.  
“Bonne fin de journée Kate.”  
“Merci, bonne fin de journée à toi aussi Dana.”  
Sur ces mots, Kate ferma la porte et Dana se dirigea vers sa chambre pour revêtir sa tenue de pompomgirl.


End file.
